1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera presets, and, more particularly, setting a camera to view a talker based upon talker identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera presets are used to help ensure that a correct talker is being viewed by a camera. Camera presets are typically implemented by manually setting pan, tilt and zoom parameters of each camera for each talker prior to the talker being recorded. For example, prior to a videoconference commencing, a camera operator focuses on each conference participant and causes a videoconference system to record the preset data for each camera for each participant. During the videoconference, the operator and/or a conference participant selects the proper camera preset depending on which talker is talking in the videoconference. Upon selection of a camera preset, the camera points and zooms to the preset location to view the talker corresponding to the camera preset. Although the implementation and use of manual presets are relatively simple, manual presets require considerable and ongoing operator intervention.
Another technique uses triangulation of sound to automatically point and zoom a camera to track and properly record a talker (e.g., a talking videoconference participant). Such a technique allows tracking the current talker even as the talker moves around a room. Such a technique is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/187,081, filed Nov. 6, 1998, entitled "Acoustic Source Location Using A Microphone Array," naming Pi Sheng Chang, Aidong Ning, Michael G. Lambert and Wayne J. Haas as inventors, and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Although effective, such a technique can be relatively complex and expensive to implement.